


The Lost Kid from Krypton

by reader1718



Series: The Chronicles of Tal-Ar [1]
Category: No Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Lost Kid from Krypton

The Lost Kid from Krypton

Once on a planet called Krypton in a distant galaxy, two little baby boys were being placed into crystal spaceships their parents had grown. They were to be sent to Earth because Krypton was on a direct course with its star Rao. Jor-El already knew of the impending danger and had decided to send his son Kal-El away from Krypton. Kol-Ar pretended to disbelieve Jor-El in public, but in reality he believed him and decided to send his own son Tal-Ar away from there as well. They had grown spaceships crystal by crystal to make sure the two kids would survive the trip to Earth, then placed Tal-Ar and Kal-El in the ships. They then programmed in the coordinates, sent the ships off, and waited for the end. They realized that two alien children would attract attention on Earth if they were both sent to the same place, so they sent Kal-El to Smallville, Kansas and sent Tal-Ar to Manhattan, New York. His spaceship crashed into an old abandoned pier outside the city and the resulting explosion overturned Jack and Linda Wyzek’s car. They were both struggling to get the car off of them when Tal-Ar lifted the car off of them with no effort at all! After much dissertation, they decided to adopt him, since his parents were obviously “not from around here.” They decided to name him Tony—the name of Linda’s great-great grandfather, but there was still the little problem of what they would tell everyone as to where he came from. They couldn’t just tell everyone they found him at an abandoned pier. They finally decided to tell people that he was their newly adopted son that they’d just picked up from an orphanage in Queens—the one that was being demolished, which meant that they had to find homes for all the orphans. Fortunately everyone bought the story and Tony became part of the family. 蜉 Jack hid Tony’s spaceship in a hidden basement that he had built as a workspace and storage area. He and Linda decided not to tell Tony about it until he was ready to know. Tony didn’t display any more powers for several years and they began to think he would never get any more. Then something happened when Tony turned six. He was playing tag with Jack and suddenly took off running so fast that he was a blur. All of them—including Tony—were completely shocked, especially when Tony ended up scared and confused in the woods just outside Queens! That manifestation of super speed made his parents realize that now was the time to tell Tony the truth about where he came from. “Tony, we have something to tell you. Your parents weren’t exactly from around here,” Jack told him. “Okay. So where are they from? Colorado? Kentucky? England? France?” Tony asked “No, no. I don’t mean here, here. I mean they’re not from this planet,” his father answered. “Wait a minute. So, you’re telling me that I’m some alien or something?” Tony asked. “Yes,” both his parents said in unison. “I don’t believe this! How gullible do you guys think I am? No way! I’m not an alien!” Tony shouted, storming out of the house. He finally came home late that night after spending awhile sulking near one of the piers in Queens and went to sleep. The next morning, Tony woke up and screamed when he found himself floating two feet over his bed! His parents came running in and found him floating above his bed. He was totally freaking out. “Do you believe us now?” his father asked. “Not without proof”, Tony replied. “We have proof we can show you,” his mom told him. “Show me,” Tony said, finally accepting that maybe his parents knew something after all. Jack and Linda took him to the basement and showed him the spaceship they had found him in as a baby. Tony couldn’t believe he’d never seen it before, but realized that before his powers had emerged, he wouldn’t have been ready to see the spaceship or believe that he really was an alien. He knew he couldn’t let anyone know what he was or see him use his powers because he knew what some people would do to aliens on Earth from watching too many movies. If the wrong people found out the truth about him, they would probably dissect him or worse. So he kept quiet around his friends and they wondered why he brooded so much. He was just happy to have found a friend in Peter Parker. Peter had turned up at his house after a busy day on patrol as his alter ego—Spiderman—and had seen Tony hauling some of his parents’ old junk to the shed with no problem at all. He figured out that Tony had super strength and confronted him about it. Tony tried to pretend he didn’t know what Peter was talking about, but then Peter told him his secret and Tony began to trust him. He told Peter everything about being an alien and showed him his spaceship. He then showed Peter his other powers and Peter promised to keep his secret along with his own. The next day, Tony discovered that he was invulnerable to everything when he accidentally sliced his finger and the knife didn’t harm him. He had to struggle not to tell anyone about what had happened to him because invulnerability was something people just naturally want to show off. That night he had a strange dream. In it he heard a voice that was somehow familiar calling him by another name—Tal-Ar—and telling him that he was sent to Earth for a purpose. The voice said he was Kol-Ar—Tony’s father. He then saw another young boy named Clark Kent who told him he was also an alien like Tony. Since they shared powers, Clark had a theory as to where Tony’s planet of origin was and when he woke up convinced his parents to take a Spring Break trip up to New York to see Tony and set things straight on his origins once and for all. Once the Kents arrived in Brooklyn, they immediately set out for the address Tony had mentioned to Clark in the dream and introduced themselves to his whole family. Tony revealed the name that his father had told him in the dream and everything else that had been mentioned. Clark immediately began to suspect Tony was Kryptonian like him and told Tony that. Then Tony and Clark ran down to see his spaceship, which Clark could immediately tell was of Kryptonian origin. This confirmed Clark’s suspicion that Tony came from Krypton and he set out to warn Tony of his Kryptonian allergy to the meteorites that kept coming in from Smallville and inform him that he’d be getting more powers soon. People had been ordering the meteorites from a small company that was exporting them from somewhere in rural Lowell County because rumors had been spreading about the powers conferred by them. This unfortunately meant that there was a far greater concentration of meteorites in New York than there used to be and increased the level of Tony’s danger significantly. Fortunately, they were mostly being kept near the Foundry upstate, which meant that as long as Tony didn’t go near there he was safe. Two years later, Tony was eight years-old, he was out with his friends and suddenly he started seeing right through objects, his friends, and other people. He had a new power—x-ray vision! It was extremely hard to hide this power from his friends, especially when it kept switching on at very inconvenient times, in front of his friends. He finally had to make a run for it when his friends started commenting about how weird he was acting. He ran straight to the basement where his spaceship was stored and sat hugging his knees. That was where Riff and the boys found him about ten minutes later. “Tony! Can we come down?” Riff asked. “No! Don’t come down here!” Tony cried out, panicked as he tried to hide his spaceship. It was too late, though, as Riff came down and saw Tony trying to hide the ship. “What are you doing down here? What’s that thing you’re trying to hide?” Riff asked him. “It isn’t what it looks like. I swear.” Tony said “Hey, no need to get so defensive. And nice try. I know a spaceship when I see one. Is this yours?” Riff asked. “If I tell you the truth, you have to promise not to tell anyone. If the wrong people know this secret, my life will become a living hell and people will begin looking for others like me. Who knows what they’ll do if they find us,” “I promise,” Riff replied. The other Jets also promised to keep his secret. “All right. Yes, that’s my spaceship. Yes, I’m an alien, and I’m from Krypton. My name is Tal-Ar. I was sent to Earth as a baby because my planet was on a collision course with its sun and was about to explode. My father and Jor-El sent me and Kal-El to Earth in identical crystal spaceships, to save us from their fate. Kal-El’s ship landed in Smallville, Kansas and mine landed near an abandoned pier in Queens. When my spaceship landed, it created an explosion that caused my adoptive parents’ car to turn over on top of them, trapping them underneath it. They were trying to get out and couldn’t, but then I lifted the car off of them with no effort at all! They took me in after realizing that I had no family here, and Dad hid my spaceship in this basement under the house. The rest of the story, you know,” Tony finished. “Whoa! That’s so cool—. Wait a minute. You can’t be an alien. You look like a normal human. We need proof. Do you have some sort of alien superpowers or something? And what name did Kal-El take when he landed on Earth?” Riff asked. “First question, Yes I do. I have three powers at this point—four if you count being completely invulnerable—and I seem to be developing them as I grow up, in two year increments. Second question, Kal-El was adopted by the Kents and was given the name Clark” Tony replied. Suddenly Riff remembered seeing Tony with a boy with dark hair and blue eyes who could run as fast as Tony did. This, he realized, must be Clark. “You’re completely invulnerable?” Action asked. “Yes, to everything except Kryptonite—the meteor rocks that landed in Smallville. If Kryptonians get near Kryptonite or it penetrates our bodies as bullets or shards, it can hurt us,” Tony replied. “What kinds of powers do you have?” Baby John—the comic book geek in the group—asked. Tony then proceeded to lift up a heavy wooden crate that must’ve weighed about five tons, to the complete astonishment of all his friends! “Wow! Way cool!” Baby John cried. “You ain’t seen nothing yet. Watch this!” Tony said. He then proceeded to run at super speed, ending up behind his friends—to their absolute shock! He then demonstrated his x-ray vision by telling his friends what was in their pockets without them pulling it out. They were amazed and they totally believed him about his alien origins. They even said they wanted him to tell them whenever he got a new power. Tony’s next power didn’t emerge until he was ten years old, but when it did, he ended up almost burning a hole in the wall of Doc’s candy store! That’s right, Tony had heat vision. He was worried about how his friends would react to the knowledge that he could burn them just by looking at them. He finally decided that just telling them about it would be better than having it accidentally go off around them. They took it really well and actually thought it was pretty cool that he could heat things up just by looking at them. It was hard to control, though, which meant that there was a big chance of Bernardo and the Sharks seeing him use his powers. Tony was pretty sure he couldn’t trust Bernardo not to take the opportunity to make some extra cash from turning in a real alien. When he was twelve—on the cusp of turning thirteen—he discovered he could zoom in on things from far away without a telescope, which meant he and the boys had early warning of danger. Bernardo never could figure out how they always knew when he was coming around the corner. Tony and the boys had a lot of fun with this power, sometimes using it to find out things they probably shouldn’t know. They had to be careful about using it, though, because they had to preserve Tony’s secret. The next power—which came at age fourteen—turned out to be microscopic vision, which allowed Tony to see things at an atomic level. Fighting Bernardo was cake when he could see little miniscule clues as to his next move. His power really gave him an advantage that kept Bernardo guessing. He was also really adept at dodging and his super speed came in extremely handy when trying to avoid a fight. It also gave him an advantage in school. Luckily, Bernardo was too dense to figure out that Tony had super powers. His next power came on at age sixteen during a fight with the Sharks. This was unfortunate because it was one of the more noticeable powers. He was face-to-face with Bernardo when suddenly he started clutching his ears as his hearing was suddenly cranked up full blast. Oh man, super hearing. Why’d it have to show up now? Tony thought. He was unable to control it and Bernardo was staring at him like he was nuts. Tony and the boys had to make a run for it, which didn’t exactly help their reputation on the street. It was an added problem when Bernardo’s sister Maria followed them and heard their conversation—which meant that Maria now knew that Tony had some kind of super powers. Of course Tony didn’t know that she knew about his powers, so he wasn’t as careful around her as he should’ve been. Then, when he was eighteen, Tony’s next power emerged and it came as a really big shock! He was in Doc’s store with his friends, drinking coffee, when he suddenly let out a big blast of cold air when he blew on his coffee to cool it off. The cold from his breath was enough to freeze the coffee, which meant that they had to end up telling Doc everything. He was surprised to learn the truth about Tony and readily believed him about all of it. He also helped the others keep Tony’s secret. It was such a relief not to have to hide his gifts around Doc and his friends anymore. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, since he wasn’t having to keep his secret by himself anymore. When he was twenty, Tony finally learned to fly instead of just levitating. This meant that he could actually use his powers to go places instead of just floating in the air while he slept. It was also a lot more fun. He still didn’t know what to do with his powers, though, or why he’d been sent to Earth. Clark was already lined up to become a superhero, but Tony still didn’t know exactly what he was supposed to do. He hoped it wasn’t spending all his life in Clark’s shadow. He figured, though, that he’d find out when the time was right. Eventually, Tony did find out why he was sent to Earth as a baby. It was when he turned 22. That was the day he got an invitation to join the Justice League Unlimited. Clark came to get him as Superman and took him up to the Watchtower where he met Wonder Woman, the Flash, the Green Lantern (John Stewart), Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl), Batman (Bruce Wayne), and J’onn J’onzz (the Martian Manhunter). He also met the other prominent members: Aquaman, Green Arrow, The Question, Mister Terrific (Michael Holt), Supergirl, Black Canary, Huntress, Atom, Vixen, Captain Atom, Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Elongated Man, Booster Gold, Wildcat, Vigilante, Stargirl and Red Tornado. Tony himself took the name Sonic Streak and helped out with everything. Also, if some bad business went down in New York, the Justice League knew that Tony was familiar with the area. For that reason, they nearly always sent Tony with whatever team went to that area. Once, Tony’s past came back to haunt him when the Justice League was sent to bust up a gang war between the Jets, the Sharks and some other rival gangs that had escalated to a hostage situation. The League knew they would never catch the ringleader if the gang members knew they were there. Because of that, they sent Tony and some others in regular street clothes to blend in with the hostages and the gang members. Tony would blend in as part of the Jets and the others would become part of the hostage crowd. Tony was easily able to blend in because he had once been with the Jets before he got his powers. All went well, with nobody noticing him, except for the Jets, who had known who he was. The Jets had come hoping to keep things from getting any worse, but they were surprised to see their old friend. They were relieved he was there to help, but were worried the others would realize who he was. Eventually, the time came to spring the trap and all the undercover League members revealed themselves. “I’m with the Justice League! Freeze boys!” Tony shouted. Bernardo and the other boys were shocked out of their minds, especially when Tony and the other League members revealed their costumes and began kicking their butts. They broke up the gang war and freed the hostages, saving the city and getting Bernardo on lockdown. Tony continued to be in the Justice League for the rest of his life and was able to use his powers to help people. Instead of being a super-freak, he was respected and looked up to as a hero. 


End file.
